


Day 2: Slacking Off

by ShahHira



Series: Kaigami Week 2020! [2]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShahHira/pseuds/ShahHira
Summary: Yagami's gonna find the Mole, no matter how long it takes... but first he has to finish this one little thing.
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Series: Kaigami Week 2020! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721029
Kudos: 22





	Day 2: Slacking Off

**Author's Note:**

> yagami is a ga(y)mer

Yagami will not blink. In fact, he has not blinked in five minutes.

How could he, when his brain is whirring a mile a minute, hands at the ready for their next move. Each misstep his opponent makes is another advantage. The air is too hot, sticking hair to clammy skin. He licks his lips. Inhale, then exhale, careful to keep it deep and even, in fierce defiance against the adrenaline twitching his fingers.

The colors swim across his vision. Taunting, mocking him. Down, left, right, swing around and combo into another set then--

“Crap!” He slams the arcade machine as it plays out a too-familiar defeat jingle. His opponent’s sheepish smile looks more like a sneer. Curse you, UberHaxxor420360noscope.

Kaito doesn’t even look up from his phone. “Dude, if it took you a week to get past the second level of Puyo-Puyo, I don’t think you’ll be able to reach the Top Ten Leaderboards in this life. Hell, maybe not even the next one.”

His disinterest is palpable. Yagami swivels around to uselessly glare at him. “If it’s so easy why don’t you give it a try, huh?”

“It’s kiddie shit." He doesn’t fall for the bait. “I ain’t playin’ no kiddie shit.”

“So what does that make me?”

“A kid.”

“Kaito-san!”

“Did I stutter?”

“I have the power to dock your pay. Do you still want to antagonize me?”

That, of all things, is what makes Kaito level him an unimpressed stare. “I’m richer than you,” is all he needs to say, flat and obvious.

Yagami plants his face into the uncomfortable arcade buttons. He groans loudly.

“Oh, you poor thing,” he feels knuckles rap his skull, still playful but gentle in the face of his despair, “you won't be bad forever. Those cases must’ve fried your brain. You’re just havin’ an off day, that’s all. Let that brainpower recharge. Say, let’s go grab some food.”

Yagami perks up to the heartfelt words. “So you’re saying I still have a chance?”

His eyes crinkle with hope. Kaito averts his gaze at the warm rush of feelings invading his chest. “Yeah, I guess. But let’s try another time…”

Wait. Yagami’s bouncing in his seat now. That hope turns into something way too excited.

Kaito knows where this is going. “Don’t tell me you're gonna buy a whole goddamn Puyo-Puyo machine like you did with pinball.”

Yagami smirks.

“It’s a stupid idea,” he argues.

The smirk grows.

“You can download it on your phone,” he reasons. “You don’t need to do this!”

He’s so far off the deep end even logic won’t bring back the ex-lawyer. The EX-LAWYER, WHO WENT TO LAW SCHOOL.

“Think about your budget,” he pleads.

Yagami takes out his wallet.

“It’s empty,” Katio points out.

Yagami glances down, briefly foiled - then slips out his card.

“Get with the times man, paper money sucks.” He twirls it between his fingers. “Should tell the Matsugane family to stop keeping safes in their office.”

“Whatever, you wannabe millennial.” Kaito sighs, defeated. “Let’s think about it--”

Yagami cheers.

“--after! We go to Paradise VR.”

Those are the magic words. With a carefree liveliness he rarely witnesses, Yagami jumps up and plants an enthusiastic kiss on his cheek, grinning with abandon as he skips out the door. Maybe expending all that frustrated energy on destroying virtual butt and snagging cute Koro-Nyan prizes is what he really needs. Hopefully his potential impulse buy will be long gone from his memory once the VR goggles are on and appeasing him with neon wonders.

He really is like a kid in that regard. Well, Kaito wouldn’t have it any other way.

Though, when it comes to having fun, just leave it to Kaito-san. Lord knows all Yagami would do is sleep the day away - or go way overboard and attempt to fight all four of the Keihin Gang leaders at once… yeah, buying a Puyo-Puyo machine sounds way worse in comparison.

Kaito throws up a middle finger before exiting the arcade, right behind Yagami.


End file.
